Depressing News
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: When Trip Carlyle hears something heartbreaking from his brother, K.C., how will he take it? Please R&R! From Supercross: The Movie.


**Devastating News**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

A/N: This is on Supercross: The Movie. I can't believe there's no fics for this great movie so I did one! This is how I feel the scene in which K.C. tells Trip that he can't ride anymore in the hospital should have gone. I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening<em>! Trip Carlyle thought as he laid in his hospital bed as he gazed into his older brother, K.C.'s, serious face. K.C. had just told him how bad the head trauma that he'd sustained in his motocross accident was and that it was too dangerous for him to ride again. He had also broken his leg and hip, but those would heal. _Please let it be a dream_! But the look on his brother's face confirmed the worst: His motocross career was over before it had barely begun.

He leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes. _What did I do to deserve this_? He asked himself silently. Aloud, he murmured, "How can this be? What did I do to deserve this?"

K.C. shook his head. He really felt for his brother. This was nothing short of devastating. Like him, Trip's dream was professional motocross. "Nothing. I guess it's just one of those bad things we have no control over," he replied softly.

"Well, it's not fair!" Trip exclaimed, lifting his head up. "I was helping you and this is what I get in return?"

"I know, buddy," K.C. told him sympathetically, brushing his brother's longish blond hair out of his face. "It sucks." He really meant it. Trip's life was riding, and having that taken away was like having who he was taken away.

"At least you won the race," Trip said.

K.C. shook his head again. "It doesn't mean much compared to my bro not being able to ride again.

"Yeah, it does!" Trip protested. "You beat that punk, Rowdy!" From the moment he had met the American Nami superstar, he hadn't like that arrogant, egotistical creep.

"Maybe, but I'd rather lose to him every race than to beat him with you not being able to ride," K.C. replied. He didn't like Rowdy either. Or his father, Clay Sparks, the head of American Nami and who was so greedy and self-obsessed that he would stoop to playing dirty to ensure that Rowdy won so he'd sell more bikes.

"Man, I can't believe I just heard that," Trip said with a groan. "That prick needs to be brought down several notches!"

"I agree, but not at the expense of you suffering a career-ending injury," his brother told him.

At those words, Trip groaned again and sank back down into the pillow. "Man, I can't believe this is happening." His voice was sad and full of pain.

It made K.C.'s heart ache. He reached out and took his brother's hand in his. "I'm there for you, buddy," he reassured Trip firmly. 'We'll get through this somehow."

_How_? Trip thought to himself, but said nothing. Instead, he rolled over so his brother wouldn't be able to see the tears that were beginning to well up in his blue eyes.

"Trip?" K.C. asked, seeing his brother roll away from him. "Buddy?" Then he noticed that his brother was trembling a little. He got up from his chair and sat on the bed and began rubbing his brother's back comfortingly. "Hey, hey," he said soothingly.

Then Trip gave a harder tremble and K.C. realized that his brother was crying. That in and of itself was shocking because Trip never cried. Except when their dad died, he hadn't seen Trip cry since he was around six years old. Trip was tough, solid, unshakable. But now here was, laying in a hospital bed and crying hard enough that his body shook.

It broke K.C.'s heart. "Hey, Trip," he said. There was no response. "Trip, look at me," he tried again. Trip shook his dead but didn't speak.

"Trip, please look at me," he said more firmly. Trip finally rolled back over and did as his brother commanded. When K.C. saw his brother's tear streaked face and red eyes, it made him feel like crying himself. But the pain in Trip's eyes was even worse.

"What?" Trip choked out and then tried to hide his face, embarrassed that his brother has seen him crying.

"Come here," K.C. replied. Without waiting for an answer, he took his brother in his arms and held him close. "I'm here for you," he said soothingly. "I'm always here for you, bubby." He began to rub Trip's back again as he rocked him gently back and forth.

At that, the tears that Trip had been trying to hold back came again, this time in full force, and he wept hard into his brother's chest. After a couple of minutes, Trip looked up at his brother. "This is embarrassing," He murmured through his tears.

K.C. shook his head. "Nonsense," he replied. "It's always okay to cry when your hurt, sad, upset, or anything else for that matter." Trip started to cry again and buried his face in his brother's chest again. "Just let it out, bro," K.C. said softly. "Let it all out."

Trip did just that. For the next fifteen or twenty minutes Trip just sobbed and sobbed. Finally, his sobs quieted and turned to sniffles. Then he lifted his head and looked at his brother. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Huh? For what?" K.C. looked a little flustered. Trip wasn't the sentimental type, either.

"For being here for me, and holding me, and not laughing at me for losing it, and…" his voice trailed off and he blushed slightly.

K.C. brushed his brother's hair back again and smiled. "Hey, I'm always there for you and I'd never laugh at you, especially over something like this. "You're my brother and my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too, bro," Trip replied and hugged his brother tightly. "And you'll always be my best friend." Suddenly he thought of something and he pulled back.

"Hey, what it is? What's wrong?" K.C. asked, felling alarmed at the nervous look on Trip's face.

"What about Piper?" He asked, referring to the blonde beauty that he had met at the SuperMoto race and had quickly become a good friend. She raced too along with her brother, Owen, who had won the SuperMoto after he and his bother had crashed out. Her father, Earl, was the one who had fixed him up with a bike and helped him enter his first supercross race. He knew he was falling in love with her, but he was afraid to tell her and afraid of dating her because he was afraid he might do something to screw it up as he'd never had a serious girlfriend before.

"What about her?" K.C. asked confused. He only just met her earlier in the waiting room, although Trip had mentioned her a couple of times.

"What's she going to say and do when she finds out?" Trip sounded really worried. "What if she thinks I'm weak and pathetic and never wants anything to do with me anymore?"

"Trip, that's crazy!" He shook his head. "And where's this all coming from anyway?" Piper had seemed nice and friendly, but why was his brother getting so worked up about her?

"No, it's not, K.C.," Trip replied, wiping away the last of his tears. He ignored his brother's question. "What if she does?"

"Trip, calm down!" K.C said firmly, running a hand through his short dark brown hair. "I only just met her a few hours ago. But she doesn't seem the type to tell someone to get lost because of a serious that was beyond their control. Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"She races and she's good! And I don't want her to think I'm weak and pathetic!" Trip exclaimed, still worried.

"That's more reason why you're being crazy! Since she races, she knows all the risks involved."

Trip hung his head. "I know, but still…" his voice trailed off again. The thought of losing her scared him a lot.

"Trip, do you like her?" K.C. asked, suddenly understanding his brother's outbursts a lot more.

Trip ran a hand through his hair, wincing a little at the pain this caused and didn't answer right away. Then he looked up at his brother. "I…"

"Trip!" a female voice exclaimed suddenly, interrupting him. Both brothers turned to the voice to find a young woman with long blonde hair standing in the doorway to the room.

Trip's mouth dropped open. "Piper!" He exclaimed. Then his enthusiasm dropped as he realized how awful he must look. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red from crying, not to mention the awful hospital gown he wore.

Piper Cole crossed the room and went up to him. "I've been so worried about you! How are you feeling?" without waiting for an answer, she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Trip found himself speechless as he hugged her back. They hugged for several moments then Trip found his voice as they pulled back. "I've been better," he admitted sadly as K.C. stepped back a little.

"I know," she replied softly. "They said you broke your leg and hip and have a concussion." She knew from personal experience how tough being sidelined by injury was.

"Is that all they said?" Trip wanted to know?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, why?" His tone was starting to worry her.

"Then they didn't say how bad the concussion actually is?"

"No. Why?" she replied. "Trip you're scaring me. How bad is it?"

Trip hung his head again, scared to tell her. K.C. was watching this exchange with interest. He'd never seen his brother like this around a girl before.

Now Piper was really scared. She cupped Trip's chin and lifted his head up. "Trip, what's wrong? Please tell me," she implored.

They said-they said it's too dangerous for me to ride again," he whispered, the words barely coming out. And as soon as they did, he felt his eyes well up again.

"Oh, Trip!" She exclaimed sadly and hugged him again, only this time she didn't go. That had to be so devastating and heartbreaking for him. Riding and racing was his life! "I'm so sorry." She rocked him back and forth for several minutes, saying that over and over. She wanted so much to comfort him, to take away his pain.

Trip was fighting not to burst into tears. He'd never dreamed of this reaction from her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I was afraid you'd think I was weak and pathetic and wouldn't want anything to do with me when you found out," he told her softly, still fighting tears.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Piper exclaimed. "You are anything but weak and pathetic!" She smoothed out his hair gently.

Trip closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. He hardly felt any pain at all in his head from it. _Just tell her how you feel_, he told himself. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was still too chicken. "But I can't even ride anymore!" He cried. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out, I promise," she replied firmly. She knew there were a bunch of ways for him to still be involved in racing but she didn't know if he would go for them. If he didn't, she would figure something else out. She loved him too much not to.

"You really mean that?" Trip asked, gazing into her eyes.

Piper nodded. "Of course I do," She replied firmly.

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better," he said softly. "Just a little bit."

Piper smiled. "I'm glad."

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "What if the doctors are wrong?" He asked, and quickly held up a hand when she started to speak. "I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. It might heal more thank they think it will. Or maybe it will turn out to be not as bad as they thought."

"Oh, Trip," she said, shaking her head. She hated to dash his hopes, but she had to be realistic. "I know how hard this is for you, but you can't…"

"I know how farfetched it sounds," he interrupted. "But there is a chance of it, no matter how small."

"Yes, there is a chance, I grant you that, but it's so small, and I don't want to see you get your hopes up for nothing," she replied softly. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I know, and I appreciate it very much," he said. "But what is life without hope?" He knew how dangerous these thoughts were, but he couldn't help it. If there was one chance in a million that it could happen, it was worth a tiny bit of hope.

Just then a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, but it's nine o'clock. Visiting hours are over for today," she announced without preamble, before Piper could reply.

Trip groaned, but K.C. stepped back to his side. "Hey, I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can. Clay wants to talk to me first thing tomorrow morning, but as soon as that's done, I'll be right here."

"He probably wants your ass for winning and beating Rowdy today," Trip said, grinning in spite of himself. Piper giggled.

"Well, he ain't getting it, bro," K.C. replied.

"Glad to hear it," Trip said, and stretched his arms. "That windbag is full of hot air and nothing else!"

Piper cracked up. "That's putting it mildly," she said through her giggles. "Anyway, I'll be here first thing in the morning."

Trip smiled. "I'll be waiting right here," he replied."

"Good," Piper said. "Then I'll know right where to find you."

K.C. resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, bro," he told Trip. He hugged him tight and then Piper did the same, only she held on a little longer and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting. Stand up for yourself with Clay. Don't take any shit from him, all right?"

K.C. smiled. "I won't," he replied. "Bye bro."

"Bye, Trip," Piper added. "Get some rest, okay?"

Trip nodded. "I will. Bye, guys." As they left the room, Trip was secretly glad K.C. wouldn't be here first thing in the morning. He needed to talk privately with Piper first. It was time to push his fears aside and tell her how he felt about her. That he was in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
